My So Weird Season: First Episode: Good Knight
by Sparx
Summary: The First episode, Jack starts to have mysterious visions while Fi tries to convince her mom to go back on tour. Please R/R!


Untitled 

Opening Theme: Shortened Version of "In Time" sung by Mackenzie Phillips 

All of these weird sightings… 

All of these weird worlds 

All of these weird voices surrounding me 

What do they want?Why wont they leave?Why wont they just let me be? All of these questions, unanswered know, 

But soon to be revealed! I will solve!I will see, 

But you will conquer along with me, 

I don't know, not yet at least, 

But soon in time… you see…. 

Clips: "So Weird" logo 

Fi's So Weird WebpageFi's ring glowing 

Fi screaming 

Jack running 

Molly onstage 

Rick 

"Cara DeLizia" Tour Bus 

Fi on laptop 

"Patrick Levis" 

Fi shielding her eyes from a light 

Spaceship zooming in the sky 

Fi putting arms over her head as a gust of wind blows over her 

"Mackenzie Phillips" 

Magic Book of spells engraving glowing 

"Eric Lively"Jack laughing 

Fi hanging from cliff 

"Dave "SQUATCH" Ward" 

Molly getting sucked into emerald 

Fi's eyes glowing evil shade of red 

Wisp 

"Belinda Metz" 

Fi's hand fading away 

Carey strumming guitar 

Whole gang onstage 

Tour bus driving away 

End Of Theme 

Start Of Teaser:Fi: Visions, 

Some people see visions of the past and the future 

Flash of Molly having vision in "TWIN" 

Fi: (CON'T) 

Mostly witches have visions, but other people have them too! 

Flashes of the witches in Fi's Aunt Melinda's play 

Fi: (CON'T) 

And that's another confusing thing, you just don't know what is from the past and what is from the future, it's pretty tricky! Flash of Several images flying by the screenFi: (V.O.) but who's sending these visions? Is it someone who really cares about you? Or is it someone… or something that's evil, that's just trying to trick you?Fade Out 

End Of Teaser 

Fade In to: 

Jack is walking down a deep, dark hallway. The background is all dark blue. 

"Where am I?" He asks himself as he continues to slowly walk. Suddenly, there is an earsplitting roar that shatters the silence. A huge ferocious dragon jumps out of nowhere and looks down at Jack. Jack, in panic, begins to run the other way, but runs into something hard. As he looks up in horror he realizes what it is, another dragon! They both back up and shoot steam from their nose, just before sending a stream of fire at him! 

"No!" He cries. 

Just as it is about to hit him, someone swoops down on a rope and grabs him. They drop onto the floor above as Jack looks to see who it is, but can't tell. It seems to be a princess, but her face is covered in pink cloth. She is wearing Jewels all over her, and a long pink dress. "JACK! JACK!" Suddenly, Jack wakes up, to see his mom standing at the edge of his bed. 

"Agh!" He yells. 

"Jack, honey, it was all a dream" Molly says, comforting him. "You were yelling something about dragons and princesses, sounds like a pretty drastic dream" Molly jokes. 

"It felt so real, though" Jack says, not knowing what to think. 

"Well, get ready, time to get up, breakfast will be ready in about fifteen minutes" Molly tells him. Jack lightly nods. 

Fi sits in her room, still having tiny tears stream down her cheek about what had happened to her father. (Rick Melody) about what had just happened to her father a week ago, but she was a lot better then she was six days ago. "My dad will be okay. I need to get over this" She tells herself and gets up. 

It's down at the breakfast table and everyone, Molly, Jack, Fi, Ned, and Carey are digging into the food. 

"You a Goo Coo" Carey says with his mouth full of food. 

Fi forces herself to laugh, something she hasn't done in a long time. 

The door creaks open, and Irene walks through. 

"Hey Mol, we need to get that CD started sometime soon" She says as she grabs a sausage from Carey's plate and eats it. 

"Hey!" Carey yells. 

Molly takes one quick sip of her orange juice and follows Irene. Everyone looks at each other and dives for Molly's plate still half full of food. "Okay, so we'll give them twelve of your original songs, "In The Darkness," "New Math," Blah, blah, blah, then we'll put three new songs on the CD" Irene explained to Molly as they started to walk to the living room. 

"I have a surprise for you" Irene said. 

"What is it?" Molly asked. 

Irene pointed to the living room and Molly gasped when she saw that the living room was now a recording studio. Molly admired Irene's work. 

"Thank you" Was all Molly got out. She walked over to the microphone and examined the rest of the studio while Irene was on the other side. 

"Okay, let's start with "In The Darkness" " Irene said. 

Molly nodded as the music started. 

"Demons come from every side, 

IN THE DARKNESS IS THE LIGHTpullin' me on a downward slideIN THE DARKNESS IS THE LIGHTGetting hot the deeper I go 

IN THE DARKNESS IS THE LIGHT 

Into the Darkness down be-" "Yeah Right!" Jack yelled interrupting them as him and Carey walked into the living room. 

"What?" Carey asked, not realizing that they just interrupted Molly's CD. 

"Out!" Irene yelled. 

Carey and Jack ran out of the living room as Irene turned back to Molly. 

"Let's try "Love Is Broken" " 

The music started and Molly sang:"It's dark outside and the baby's asleep, 

You're going for a ride, 

Why is it black?What is this tingle on the back of my neck? It's Cold outside, 

And the fire's-" "NO WAY!" Irene and Molly turned to see Fi walking in the living room talking on the phone. 

"Candy you are so lucky!" Fi looks up and sees Molly and Irene glaring at her. 

"What?" She asks confused. 

"O-U-T OUT!" Irene shouted and shooed Fi out. "Another World" Irene groaned to Molly. 

Molly sighed and waited for the music. 

"She lives in one small room, 

Over the convenience store, 

She had big plans once… 

She doesn't have them anymore-" "Oh My gosh, Fi!" Candy cries as she ran in the Phillip's house. 

"That's it! There will be NO CD!" Molly cries and storms out of the living room. 

"Mol, wait!" Irene yells running after her. 

"What? No CD? Mom you have to!" Fi yells as Molly broke the news. 

"Fiona, no, it's too difficult, so many interruptions" "Then go back on tour! Mom you HAVE TO!""Fi, things were to weird for us. I want us to be safe" "Mom! Please!" "No!" Molly yells firmly. 

"But Mom! Dad said-" Fi stops when she realizes what had spilt out. 

"What did you just say?" Molly asks angrily. 

"Mom, when I was pushed off that building in New York, just as I fell, daddy saved me. He told me I was on a mission, and he was about to tell me where he was going the night he died, but that demon came back and knocked him off the roof" Fi explained. 

"Stop this Fiona! Your father is dead! GONE! NEVER COMING BACK! GET OVER IT!" Molly barks. 

Fi's eyes tear up, as she runs to her room with a loud SLAM of the door. Molly sighs and puts buries her face in her hands. 

Fi sits on her bed but forces the tears back. Molly slowly raps on the door as she walks in. 

"Fiona?" 

Fi turns away from Molly and doesn't answer. 

Molly slowly walks up to the bed and sits down. 

"Fi?" She asks again. 

Again, Fi ignores her. Molly starts stroking Fi's hair. 

"Fiona, I'm sorry about what I said, I shouldn't have said it. I thought about going on tour, and letting the fans down. I'll have my answer in the morning, but just because we had this conversation, DOESN'T mean that I'll say yes" She Says. 

Fi nods. 

It's nighttime and we see Jack sleeping, then we FADE OUT 

FADE INJack is running across the floor of the top floor of the castle. He slowly peers down and sees it's at least a 200-foot drop! He backs up and sees the only way to get to the other side of the floor. A tight bridge made out of dead wood with strings hanging by threads to put your arms on hung in the air. 

"No Way!" Jack cries, but has no choice when the dragon flies to the top floor right behind Jack. He runs to the front of the bridge and hesitates, but when the dragon takes another step at him, he runs. The wood creaks and shakes under his shoes, suddenly, one snaps and his foot fell down, but he was still standing on the other one. 

"Agh!" He yells. 

He couldn't get his foot up, it was stuck. With one final yank, the other piece of wood snaps and he falls through. 

"NO!" He screams and grabs on to the wood to hold on. 

"Help! Someone! Please!" He screams. 

His fingers start pulling down. "HELP!" He shrieks again.Suddenly, the whole bridge snaps and he falls. 

"NOOO!" He falls through the air, his stomach lurches just as the princess swings on the rope and grabs him again. She lands on the next floor. 

"Thank you, so much" He breathes heavily as he catches his breath. It is the same princess who rescued him before. 

"I cannot save you all the time" The voice says. 

Jack gasps as the voice sounds familiar. 

"Who are you?" He asks. 

"JACK! JACK!" Jack wakes up as sweat rolls down his face and sees Fi at the end of his bed. 

"You were screaming help and dragon and something about princesses" Fi says. 

"This is almost the same thing you said last night, are you having the same dreams? This could be a sign. Tell me all about it" Fi says. 

"Fiona, leave me alone" Jack says groggily as he reads his clock: 12:43 AM. 

"But Jack-" "FIONA! Leave!" Jack bellows. "Okay, okay" Fi says as she walks out of his room. 

It's breakfast time and we close up to Molly's face as she finishes the last of her pancakes. As we pull back we see everyone is done with their food and staring at Molly. Molly looks up and sees for the first time that everyone is staring at her. 

"What?" She asks. 

"Well?" Everyone says. 

"Well what?" Molly asks. 

"What's your answer?" Carey cries. 

Molly pauses a moment, leaving them hanging. 

"The tour starts tomorrow" Everyone cheers with joy. But stops quick enough. 

"Tomorrow?" Irene exclaims. 

"I had to pull a LOT of strings, but that's when we start" Molly explains. 

"We'd better pack" Jack says to Fi and they rush upstairs. 

"I gotta get the tour bus ready" Ned says aloud and heads out the door. 

"I need to pack too" Carey explains and leaves. 

Molly looks at Irene who still hasn't left yet. 

"I gotta eat" Irene tells Molly as she grabs a hash brown from Molly's plate. 

Jack's room is almost empty as he puts the last of his clothes. He is exhausted so he falls on his bed. The blinks become slower and slower, and finally, he falls into a sleep. Jack is standing in the castle again. He groans as he continues to walk. Suddenly, an ear piercing scream splits the air. Jack spins around as he realizes that scream belongs to the princess. He starts to run in the direction of where he heard it, but is stopped by the dragon. He slowly backs up, and bumps into the other dragon! "How are you?" He asks, frightened to death. The first dragon shoots a stream of fire at Jack. He runs in the other direction, but somehow, the flames switch directions as they crack in the air. The fire reaches Jack's back. "Aghhhhh!" He screams as the flames smash into his back. As the flames settle, Jack realizes that the flames didn't hurt as much as it should be. He lifts up his shirt and looks on his back. There, dead in the center of his back was an engraved golden dragon with red eyes. 

Jack awakes in a huge sweat. 

"I could've sworn that the fire felt real" He mumbled to himself 

He gets up from his bed and takes his shirt off. 

"This is crazy" He thinks aloud as he turns around in the mirror. 

Seconds past before Jack gasps as he realizes…. The dragon engraving is on his back. 

FADE OUT"Next time on "SO WEIRD": Fiona gets a message 

Clip One: Demon: It's time we take an innocent 

Clip Two: We close up the screen with Fi's face 

Fiona is going to be an innocent Clip Three: Molly: Something's wrong with Fi 

Clip Four: Molly and Fi screaming 

Unless someone can do something about it 

Clip Five: Molly yelling: FI!Clip six: Fi: NO!!Don't miss it, next "SO WEIRD" 

The next ten episodes of "SO WEIRD" will be: 

"Virus" 

"Force" 

"Stoned Truth" 

"Reel Fishy""Unleashed" "Doomsday" 

"Presenting the past""Yearbook""Hideout" Part one of two 

"Hope" Part two of two 

1) What was the episode that you had the most fun working on?That's kind of hard to answer because I loved the show so much.  Just a few would be "Twin", "Vampire"... I loved "Destiny" because working with The Moffatts was cool.  I loved the more deep and emotional ones like about Fi's dad because it really gets you into character.2) What was the funniest blooper that you remember? On the set... of course..Well, I can't tell you how many times I've tripped.  I've fallen when standing up from a table, I've dropped food, spilled water, and fallen on fellow cast members.3) What is your favorite episode?Like I said, this one is really hard.  Ummm I had fun on "Will O The Wisp" and working with Kevin Zegers on "Second Generation".4) What was the most memorable moment on "So Weird" of the two seasons you worked on?The first time Mackenzie and I did a mother-daughter scene together it was like magic, and in "Singularity" when Pat and I did the scene when he was coming to apologize, I really knew that the whole cast was going to click together like real family.5) Was it tough leaving "So Weird"?Yeah it was hard leaving the cast and the familiarity.6) *Note, this question, will not be posted if you do not want it to* Is there anyway a great "So Weird" Seasons one and two fan could purchase a "SW" script? From you, or your manager?No I'm sorry...7) Without being modest, what episode of "So Weird" do you think you acted the best in? Me? I think probably "Strange Geometry" "Banshee" Or "Twin".I'd definately have to agree with you on "Twin" probably.8) How far did you guys go into making the original ending of "Twin" before they had to change it?There were a lot of script changes so they just made sure we had new ones for the final shoot.9) Do you ever look at the official site of "So Weird" or other fanpages? And is there anyway you could visit my "So Weird" page and sign the guestbook? And if you could visit it, feedback would be nice, if you have time.I haven't really been to the Disney site much.  I do look at fan pages now and again and sure I can try to sign your guestbook, hahaha.10) What was it like working with Alexz Johnson "Annie Thelen"?I think Alexz is a very gifted girl, and working with her was a lot of fun.11) Have you watched any of the season three episodes? If so, which ones?I've seen a couple briefly.  I saw part of one about a muse and I've seen the one I was in.  I don't know what the others were, just saw some breifly.12) What was it like working on the set of "The Nightmare Room" playingVanessa? (In "The Howler")I think every different set brings a new experience.  I had a lot of fun!  The cast & crew were great.13) Do you know about the things that would of happened if you stayed in season three? (Jack being a knight, Bricriu being SoV, Molly being a witch, etc)I really am not sure.... the writers do all the hard work!  Hahaha kidding ;)14) What is your favorite special effect on "So Weird"?The green screens were cool, I liked how the magic book glowed and how the big screen was up on "Will O The Wisp".15) Did you like working on "So Weird" ? And did you know that the season that you left was going to be the very last season?I loved it!  And yes I did, because Disney Channel can only do 3 seasons (65 episodes) of each original series.16) What was your favorite show that you worked on?Probably "So Weird".17) What was the three headed demon's name in "Twin"?I don't think it had a name.. it represented evil.18) In "Twin" how did you flip over the building? And then switch to a pony wall? I don't get how you flipped on it though, and how Jack and Rachel (Patrick and Iris) had a window that they were looking through below you.It was all special effects done with a green screen.  It shows something different above and below when really it was all just different parts of a set.19) If you had to decide right now, and they asked you to do "Fi Phillips" in one more season, what would you say? And are you going to be in the "SO WEIRD" movie if they ask you?I don't think a movie or another season would be possible at the moment because most of the cast has all moved on and is involved with different things right now.20) Do you bleieve in the paranormal and has anything "Weird" happened to you?Yeah I believe in some of that stuff... nothing's really happened though... *yet* hahahha 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


End file.
